girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Brownie Badges
Girl Scout Brownies earn triangle shaped badges, typically edged in brown to match the uniform. Current Badges; 2011-present In 2011, the Girl Scouts of the USA updated all of the Girl Scout badge programs and retired or remade all of the old ones. It is still possible to earn Brownie awards that have been retired, if you have a copy of the original requirements and can find the badges themselves. Below is a list of the current Brownie badges: * Brownie First Aid * Brownie Girl Scout Way * Bugs * Celebrating Community * Computer Expert * Dancer * Give Back * Hiker * Home Scientist * Household Elf * Inventor * Letterboxer * Making Friends * Making Games * Meet My Customers * Money Manager * My Best Self * My Family Story * My Great Day * My Own Badge * Outdoor Adventurer * Outdoor Art * Painting * Pets * Potter * Philanthropist * Senses * Snacks Journeys * Brownie Quest * WOW Wonder of Waters * A World of Girls Other Awards * Safety Award (Brownies) * Thinking Day * Family of God - National Catholic Committee on Girl Scouting Brownie Try-its, 1999-2011 In 1999, the Try-Its began to be produced with a brown border, rather than the colored borders of the Worlds to Explore era, and were embroidered on ivory fabric. There were fifty-seven Try-Its in the new Try-Its for Brownie Girl Scoutspublished in 2001. When girls completed any four activities in a Try-It, they could receive the award to wear on their sashes or vests. Try-Its for Brownie Girl Scouts introduced twelve new Brownie Girl Scout Try-Its and renamed other Try-Its. A new Try-It called "Wave the Flag" was introduced in 2002. Below is a list of the retired Brownie Try-Its: * Animals * Around the World * Art to Wear * Building Art * Careers * Caring and Sharing * Citizen Near and Far * Colors and Shapes * Cookies Count * Creative Composing * Dancercize * Earth and Sky * Earth is Our Home * Food Fun * Girl Scout Ways * Good Food * Her Story * Hobbies * Listening to the Past * Manners * Math Fun * Me and My Shadow * Movers * Music * My Body * Numbers and Shapes * Outdoor Adventurer - retired * Outdoor Fun * Outdoor Happenings * People of the World * Plants * Play * Point, Click, and Go * Puppets, Dolls, and Plays * Ready, Set, Go * Safety * Science in Action * Science Wonders * Senses * Sounds of Music * Space Explorer * Sports and Games * Watching Wildlife * Water Everywhere * Working It Out * Our Own Council's * All in the Family * Brownie Girl Scouts Around the World * Brownie Girl Scouts Through the Years * Computer Smarts * Friends are Fun * Healthy Habits * Let's Pretend * Penny Power * People Are Talking * Stitch It Together * Travel Right * Write Away * Wave the Flag Brownie Bs, 1977-1986 "A set of three Brownie B patches was introduced in 1977. These official patches, a form of noncompetitive recognition, were worked on by the entire Brownie Girl Scout troop, and each patch represented a year's participation in Brownie Girl Scout activities." "The patches were wedge-shaped, measuring approximately 1 1/4" at their longest point. Each of the three patches had an embroidered tan else in the center. A yellow Brownie B patch was used for the first year; red, the second year; and blue for the third year. The Brownie B patches were discontinued in 1986 with the introduction of the Brownie Girl Scout Try-Its."Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Brownie Category:Girl Scout Badge